User blog:Corporal Genesis DXTR/Epic Halloween Battle of History: Jason Voorhees vs Freddie Krueger
Heyo! This is Dexter here for a Halloween special. Now, this was meant to come out yesterday, but had a bit of problems with the creation of the blog. But, hopefully it'll work this time. :) It features main star of Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, against main star of The Nightmare of Elm Street, Freddie Krueger, ft. main star of Child's Play, Chucky, main star of Psycho, Norman Bates, and main star of Halloween, Michael Myers. Let us begin! Also, keep an eye or three out for the Bane reference. Cast Nice Peter as Jason Voorhees, and Chucky (voice) Dante Cimadamore as Freddy Krueger (body), Michael Myers (body), and Billy (voice, cameo) EpicLLOYD as Freddy Krueger (voice) Zach Sherwin as Norman Bates Alex Farnham as Michael Myers (voice) CGI as Chucky (body) and Billy (body, cameo) Battle A dark house, lightning flashing across the sky. A figure is walking through one of the corridors, holding a machete. We are unable to see his face due to the shadows. A metal clawed hand is on the wall, as someone is peeking round, watching him. Due to the view being from behind the watching person, we are unable to see it's face. A flash of lightning, in time with-'' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ... ''Another flash of lightning by a window, lighting up the machete-wielding person's face, or rather, mask. JASON VOORHEES! ... VS! The other figure walks up behind him ???-''' Hello again, Jason. FREDDY KRUEGER! BEGIN! 'Krueger-' Let's cut the crap, Jase, and get a head of the situation I hear you claim to be the scariest in all the nation I beg to differ, I'm afraid, I'm the best monster ever. Feeling sleepy, Jason? Go to sleep, you'll be like that forever. I have a motherfucking clawed hand, you have a puny machete. I'm a super-psychic criminal, while your murders are simply petty. Whenever I turn up in a dream, all kids suddenley shiver, While you, Voorhees, have a permanent pass downriver! 'Voorhees-' You cannot get me, Fred, you fucked up, you got a spaz hit. I can't see your face, it's too dark, quick, come out the closet. My face is perfect compared to yours, you melted bitch. I'll stab you in the back, and dump you in a dirty ditch. You sneak into kids room, touch them up like whores, You want to feel their stocking, I'll call you Santa Claws. I'll slice, and sever, and cut your head off again, Krueger. You don't like my machete? Well, taste lead from my Luger! '???-' Hahahahaha! Get ready.... 'Krueger & Voorhees-' What in the name of fuck? Their eyes turn to a shelf. Sitting on it is a familiar doll. It is grasping a bloodied knife. It's... 'Chucky-' Chucky's here! Welcome to the world of your nightmares. Try not to scream so loud as I knife you up the fuckin' stairs! I may look small, but I have the soul of a killer inside me. I've killed Buzz Lightyear, and I've got Billy beside me! 'Billy-' Hello! 'Chucky-' I'll toy around with you, I'll put a curse on you, Hammer a nail into your head...on you. You don't wanna mess with Chucky, that's just wrong. I'll crush you all like a miniature version of King Kong! ... '???-' Welcome... 'Voorhees & Krueger-' Again? '???-' I bet you don't know where you are...Let me show you. A buzzing noise. An electric sign switches on over a door. It reads Bates Motel. The figure comes out from the darkness. '' '''Norman Bates-' You really don't wanna get involved with jailBate, Although, Krueger, for you it's really too late. I'm so scary, I fucked up a body double. I'll raise the roof, and then smash you with the rubble. My. Name. Is. Bates! And I'm here to put and end to you. They say like mother, like son, and that couldn't be more true. I got 4 movies and a TV series, all better than you twats. I find Austin Powers' teeth scarier than you bunch of prats. Door crashes down. A figure appears. '' '???-''' Did somebody mention Michael Myers? '''Voorhees- (whispering) No. 'Michael Myers-' The premium version of Leatherface is here to fuck you up. Everyone here inferior to me, put your bloodied hands up. Freddie, you pussy, why you always taking kids for a feeling? And Jason, your face is shit, but I find your movie less appealing. Chucky, you midget, I'll take your batteries out and batter you, Then again, sparing you the pain, I'm not trying to flatter you. And Norman, far from normal, you dumb shit, mother''fucker, You got trolled by your own mum, you got less new shit than Tom Tucker WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIST- ''slash of a knife O...RY...takes a final breath. vvv OMG It's the poll vvv As promised above, this is the poll. Who Won? Jason Voorhees Freddie Krueger Chucky Norman Bates Michael Myers Category:Blog posts